


Choices

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [36]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Keen2, Mr and Mrs Keen, morning after in the boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob wakes up to find that it wasn't a dream and Liz is really there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Choices**

She was still there when he woke. He had laid there for some time and refused to open his eyes because he was fairly certain that he was imagining the presence in the bed next to him. When he finally did risk opening them, he was certain he would find that she had already left or even that she had never been there at all, and it had all been a dream.

But there she was. Liz was curled up on the same side of the bed that she would have been back home, her expression soft in sleep. Jacob felt his breath catch, but he didn't dare move and wake her. Instead he found himself studying every little detail, every strand of hair in and out of place, and every mark that the shattering glass had left on her the day before.

Jacob had spent so long working _around_ her that working _with_ her these last few weeks had been perfect. He had risked a lot in doing it, but it was well worth it. He had been careful to move around, never staying in one place too long in case someone caught wind of it and came after him. Now he had the boat and he couldn't stay any longer, and Liz... Liz wanted to come with him.

He had kept his cool, thinking things through and refusing to pounce on the offer. Liz had always wanted to know more about her past. Where he had no inclination to track down the people that had abandoned him, Liz had a quiet desire to know everything about her past. It had been suppressed while Sam had been alive, but Jacob knew well enough how it could consume her now. As much as he wanted to be with her, he needed her to understand that coming with him would put a hold on that. They would have to keep moving and keep their heads low to avoid the Cabal and any operatives Bud sent their way. They couldn't be researching every lead she found or they would play right into the hands of the people that wanted them both dead.

She had understood and they had been so close by the end of the conversation that Jacob could feel her breath in his skin. Then she had kissed him and it was like a dam had broken loose between them. He had missed her so much that to feel so close to her again was a dream that he hadn't dared cling to too openly. One thing had led to another and there they were. She was still there. She hadn't changed her mind.

Liz stirred and slowly blue eyes slipped open. A slow smile worked its way to her lips as she found him watching her. "Morning."

"Not quite yet."

"How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged, burying his face a little deeper into his pillow. "Not long."

Liz inched closer, an arm going around his middle and he pulled her closer still. This was what he wanted. He didn't care where they were - picket fence around a perfect house or on a boat in the middle of nowhere - as long as he had her. "I'm still coming with you," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"I know," he whispered and she laughed a little, the sound not quite as light as it once was, but it wasn't nearly as weighed down as it had been more recently.

"You say that when you really don't."

He pulled back just enough that he could look her in the eye, his lips quirking up at the edges. "Yeah? You profiling me, Agent Keen?"

She smirked and pressed a kiss against his lips that could have easily made him forget any question he'd asked her. "I think I'm getting a better idea of how to," she mumbled without really breaking the kiss. "There's a lot that was real."

"There was," he agreed as she finally broke it and she was leaned against his chest, his hand coming to stroke her hair as he spoke. "The important things were true, Liz, and anything else you want to know... I'll tell you anything."

"Anything?"

"We have all the time in the world."

"Yeah," she agreed softly and he could tell that she was moving towards sleep again.

"I love you, Lizzy," he whispered, hoping she was still awake enough to hear him. "That was true. It's never stopped being true."

She shifted against him, tightening her hold. "Love you too," she whispered drowsily. "I'm coming with you."

Jacob chuckled and sat up just enough to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I know," he whispered and he would choose to believe her. Part of him knew very well that until they had cast off and were away from Reddington, she could always change her mind. If she did, he wouldn't stop her, but in the same way he couldn't stay any longer. It would only serve to get them both killed. He could only hope that she made the right choice, whatever that was. He wasn't Reddington and he wouldn't tell her what that right choice was. He was the man that loved her more than anything, and he could only support that decision, even if it broke his heart in the end.

* * *

Notes: I received a request for a 'morning after' type scene from the season finale. One thing that has always struck me about Tom/Jacob is his utter patience with her. He loses it every now and again, but damn... I think Liz honestly meant to stay with him, and I think he would have let her as long as he was sure she understood exactly what staying meant, but then he let her go when she felt the need to jump back in. I think it broke his heart to do it, but he loves her more than he knows how to express. It really just leaves me with the feeling that so much of Tom really was Jacob in the end.


End file.
